Blockworld history
April 29, 1981-autoblox founded May 21, 1982-characters added December 22, 1983-Autoblox renamed to bloxjump December 30, 1983-logo update February 21, 1984-backgrounds changed from gray to tan February 23, 1984-graphics changed April 21, 1985-character update/first user joined June 21, 1985 objects added March 18, 1986-character update September 21, 1985-bloxsoft created February 17, 1986-first game(test) created April 7, 1986-became available on windows April 17, 1986-friends were added May 27, 1986-sounds added July 27, 1986-bloxjump became available for $15 November 16, 1986-website added May 31, 1987 bloxjump released/became available for U.S.A. June 3, 1987-logo update June 17, 1987-awards added September 3, 1987-10th block(@female) made October 1, 1987-character update January 5, 1988-logo update January 31, 1988-V.I.P. added April 26, 1988-chat added May 11, 1988-character update May 30, 1988-filming and snapshoting were added August 18, 1988-points replaced with coins May 19, 1988-females started looking like the male default character except with a pink bow August 21, 1988-comunity button added November 25, 1989-character update February 20, 1990-@'s added to usernames originally the names were example now it's @example March 2, 1990-3D option added/character update May 1, 1990-followers added June 12, 1990-bowling special begined and the game bowling was created September 7, 1990-arrow key movements added March 2, 1991-house update/character update March 30, 1991-starter game update April 21, 1991-everyone got free V.I.P. To celebrate the 10 years of bloxjump April 28, 1991-songs added July 21, 1991-weapons added August 2, 1991-back to school special begined December 25, 1991-those who found all 50 gifts in hide and seek won a gify there was a spin the wheel on the wheel was free V.I.P.,10 coins,100 coins, 500 coins, 1,000 coins, 5,000 coins, and 10,000 coins February 23, 1992-character update March 3, 1992-doors and window glass added June 9, 1992-tools logo update September 25, 1992 to September 28, 1992-weekend special begined September 27, 1992-character update January 11, 1993-good cops and bad cops became the first game to reach 1,000 visits July 7, 1993-@gunshooter became the first block to have 100 followers November 15, 1993-emojis added/1000th block joined February 14, 1994-people started dating March 16, 1994-acess to bloxjump became free June 23, 1994-first face drawned (the default face) April 2, 1995-the age chat changed to ages 7-38 August 31, 1995-the 10,000th block joined March 8, 1996-the April fools joke started getting worked on April 1, 1996-the website shut down for 2 weeks April 30, 1996-the game has been deleted for 8 months December 21, 1997-bloxjump was replaced with crash into Blox all of the bloxjump blocks were deleted every username became available ,@!?. The test account was remade renamed and all the games were deleted January 26, 1998-logo update February 27, 1998-the 100th block rejoined/character update April 29, 1998-crash points were adddd May 19, 1998-website name and url changed to crash.com www.crash.com/game July 20, 1998-everyone got free crash points to celebrate keegan.Contorno's birthday November 30, 1998-character update May 1, 1999-the spongebob special started and lots of sponge bob clothing January 1, 2000-0 day/bloxsoft update March 30, 2000-character update June 4, 2000-the 1,000th block joined November 28, 2000-character update April 23, 2001 to June 12, 2001-the year of the penny special begined December 19, 2001-character update January 3, 2002 to February 2, 2002-disco backgrounds special begined May 7, 2002-play solo added August 26, 2002-country side special begined January 6, 2003-character update July 5, 2003-building inside a game was added December 24, 2003-crash into Blox became available on Mac os February 4, 2004-links added (because Facebook was made) June 30, 2004-cars added October 31, 2004-Halloween version of the website appeared and lasted from Ococt 0, 2004 to Jan 5, 2005 January 27, 2005-name changed to crashblox/character update April 21, 2005-the block @!?. Turned 20 years old June 1, 2005-the game minigames became the first game to reach 10000 votes September 20, 2005-character update November 25, 2005-character update December 19, 2005-YouTube link added April 14, 2006-roblox link added July 23, 2006-Lightning changed October 21, 2006-character update March 7, 2007-graphics changed to really thick outlines July 20, 2007-baby special begined, therefore Keegans son was born August 28, 2007-the former name became blockworld.beta Feb 8, 2008-character update April 9, 2008-hackers and attackers started playing September 5, 2008-twitter,google,microsoft,and eBay links were added December 18, 2008-the website background changed from tan to white May 21, 2009-Minecraft link added August 15, 2009-name changed to blockworld.beta March 10, 2010-outline update April 21, 2010-blockworld released April 25, 2010-10th block made